Klaine Drabbles
by blurtitout
Summary: Yeah, just random drabbles written in my free time.
1. Bones

_**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Glee :(**_

* * *

_**Bones.**_

Nine pages. He had to learn nine pages of French vocabulary, which was the one thing he was no good at.

Blaine sighed deeply. He had no idea it would be this much. Luckily it was Friday and he had the entire weekend to learn all of it. He just hoped he wouldn't get too distracted (although, honestly, that was exactly what he hoped would happen). But he had decided to start today, just in case he didn't have any time in the weekend.

This was because his parents loved impromptu visits to his grandmother. Too bad for him, she didn't like him and wasted not one single opportunity to point out his mistakes and flaws. She lived about an hour away. She also lived near a beach, which was one of the places Blaine could run to if her slightly hateful comments towards him got too much. He'd walk along the beach, imagining walking there with someone by his side. Someone who loved him.

Lately, that person had been Kurt. Granted, they only started dating two weeks ago and it was probably way too early to tell Kurt he loved him with all his heart. But even before they started dating, Blaine imagined what it would be like to do couple-y things with someone.

And ever since he had met Kurt all those months ago, even though he didn't notice it himself, it was always Kurt he saw himself with, sitting in a restaurant, eating dinner, or even simply talking about things that actually didn't matter at all.

Kurt managed to make everything he said sound interesting to Blaine. How he did it? Blaine wouldn't know.

Suddenly, Blaine realized he had been zoning out, once again daydreaming over his gorgeous boyfriend. He had also been staring at his French without actually learning anything. Once again, he sighed and closed his textbook, knowing it wouldn't be any use trying to study now that Kurt was on his mind. He stood up and walked over to his bed, where he let himself fall on his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow, thinking about Kurt.

Their first kiss a week ago. It had been mind-blowing. And even that was the understatement of the year. Kurt's tongue really could do magical things and even though Blaine had been daydreaming about kissing him several times… a day… the real thing was so, so much better.

Their first date last Saturday. It hadn't been much fun to Blaine. Mainly, he just thought he'd failed, because everything he had planned had seemed to go wrong.

First, he was about to pick Kurt up, when his big brother Cooper came walking round the corner, just as Blaine was passing by. Unfortunately, Cooper had been carrying a glass of hot chocolate.

They bumped into each other, which lead to Cooper spilling at least three quarters of his drink over Blaine's new suit, which he had bought just for the occasion of taking Kurt out on the (hopefully) most perfect date ever. Blaine was pissed, the hot chocolate stung on his skin and caused Cooper to cower and run away from a screaming Blaine. Blaine had sighed and had sent a text to Kurt about him being late.

So after changing into a suit that actually was just that bit too big, he drove to Kurt's.

Blaine had tried to sing his emotions away, as he usually did when he got pissed off.

This time, it was because his suit looked like he was a toddler, trying on his daddy's clothes to look like a man. He felt ridiculous. Still, when he was picking up Kurt, he noticed that Kurt did stare at him for a bit, especially at his clothes, but he also noticed that Kurt had been so kind to keep his mouth shut about it.

Then came the most horrifying part of the evening. They had gone to Breadstix, even though Kurt half-heartedly complained it was too expensive, while Blaine insisted on paying, since it was him who had asked Kurt out on the date in the first place.

Once they got there, they seated themselves right next to the window, so they could look at other things too, instead of having to awkwardly stare at each other the entire time. Not that things were ever awkward between them, but still. Just to make sure?

Blaine had noticed Kurt looked absolutely wonderful in his dark-blue striped suit with a lighter blue bowtie. So he told him so. Kurt just looked at him for a second, as if he was trying to find any sign of Blaine joking about him looking wonderful.  
Finding none, he smiled and ducked his head while muttering a soft 'thank you'. But Blaine had most definitely seen the barely visible blush on the smaller boy's cheeks. So Blaine just smiled…

Until he heard a familiar voice behind him. Kurt had whipped up his head so fast that Blaine was afraid he might have hurt his neck some way or another, but then he turned around.

Of course Santana and Puck just had to be right behind them when Blaine commented on Kurt being beautiful.

And of course that lead to the most embarrassing comments of the two about what Blaine might have been thinking about. Most of the comments were about sex, which was one of the things that still made Kurt rather uncomfortable and Blaine knew that. So he tried to tell them to go away, but they just pulled some chair away from other tables and seated themselves right next to the two blushing boys.

It wasn't until ten minutes after that, when Santana and Puck started talking about the things the two boys must have been doing in the bedroom (which never happened, Blaine thought, as if anyone would actually hear the thoughts and be convinced… But honestly, nothing had happened…) that Kurt suddenly heaved a long sigh and stood up, pulling Blaine's arm to get him to come with him and telling the other two that they were being childish and that it was none of their business what the two of them did.

Then, he pulled Blaine out of Breadstix, telling him he was sorry about his two complete idiots that he apparently called friends. Blaine had reassured him that it was okay and that they could just go and take a walk instead. And maybe buy something at the Lima Bean if it was still open.

They had walked without speaking a word to each other for five minutes. Then they turned around the corner. Blaine had been staring at his feet and didn't see what Kurt did.

'Um, Blaine.' He had said with this reluctant tone in his voice, that made Blaine turn around immediately. Kurt just pointed to the Lima Bean and Blaine saw it.

It was dark and so obviously closed. Blaine had felt a twinge of disappointment in his chest. He was so sure he had completely ruined their date. It couldn't get any worse than that.

It could.

Blaine knew it as soon as he felt something wet dripping right on the tip of his nose.

Rain.

He had groaned and turned his head to Kurt to apologize as much as he could, only to find Kurt fumbling around with something in his hands. By then it was already rather dark, so Blaine only knew it had to be something like a cell phone, because there was light coming from whatever it was that Kurt had in his hands. But even though Blaine was curious, he couldn't help still apologizing to Kurt for their miserable date. Kurt had just looked up at him, had shaken his head and smiled that toothless smile that, for some reason, never ceased to make Blaine melt into a puddle of teenage hormones. And no, not the… dirty kind.

Suddenly, he had realized what Kurt was fumbling around with all the time. An iPod. He had put one of his earbuds in his ear and had motioned for Blaine to take the other one. 'To save this date' Kurt had told him with a wink. Blaine had merely smiled.

Their date had ended with both of them being soaked to the bone, dancing in the rain as if no one else could see them anyway. When Blaine had brought Kurt home, Kurt had given him the sweetest goodnight kiss ever. The kind that made Blaine swoon and blush and silently scream with joy and happiness.

But he would never tell Kurt that. Even though he knew Kurt probably already knew anyway.

He always knew the things about Blaine that sometimes Blaine himself didn't even know.

Cuddling in the choir room, just because they could, and because they had been the first ones to be there. There was this old couch that should have been used for some school play that was cancelled for some reason (Blaine believed it was called 'Rocky Horror something'). Soon, both of them had been fast asleep. Of course, the New Directions couldn't let them live this down. They had taken tons and tons of pictures, until Kurt woke up and he then had started screaming at them that they were violating his privacy and Blaine just woke up and looked like a goddamned lost puppy. Yes, they did take pictures of that. Blaine had just been staring wide-eyed at Kurt, until he turned around and looked quite ashamed of himself for screaming in front of Blaine. He went to apologize, until he heard Blaine chuckle. Then he had finally looked up to Blaine, who had just been sitting there, smiling sleepily at his boyfriend…

Beep beep beep.

Blaine looked up from his rather comfortable place on his bed, annoyed with his phone to start beeping and with that, disturbing him in the middle of his thoughts.

But then, Blaine realized it might have been Kurt. And so, he practically jumped up from his bed, almost tumbling over in his hurry to get to his cellphone.

The caller ID said Kurt. Blaine smiled unconsciously. And he picked up his phone with a happy:

'Hey, sweetie!' But it was silent for a couple of seconds, which naturally caused Blaine to worry.

'Kurt?'

'Um, hello.' A gruff voice spoke. It was most definitely not Kurt, because Blaine would have noticed the countertenor's high voice everywhere. And this was most definitely NOT Kurt.

'Excuse me, but who exactly are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?' Blaine couldn't help but being so suspicious. He just got worried rather quickly when it came to Kurt.

'So you are Blaine?' The voice, who now seemed vaguely familiar, even though Blaine couldn't quite think of a name.

'Yes?' He said, unsure of what else to say.

'Hello, Blaine, Burt Hummel here, Kurt's father.' Oh, so that's where he heard the voice.

'I'm calling you to tell you that Kurt is on his way to the hospital now with Carole…' Burt didn't get very far.

'WHAT?' Blaine panicked immediately. The worst scenarios came to his mind.

Kurt beaten up by homophobes.

Kurt in some car crash.

'Kid, calm down. It's not too bad.' Burt tried to calm him down, but it didn't work.

'HOW CAN IT NOT BE BAD? KURT IS GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!' Blaine was in a major panicking mode now.

'Blaine. I want you to take a deep breath and listen to me now, okay?' Burt asked gently, but there was a very serious undertone in his voice, which basically demanded Blaine to shut up and listen. So Blaine took a couple of deep breaths and sat back down on his bed.

'Blaine? Are you still there?'

'Yeah…' Blaine's answer came out a lot smaller sounding than it was first.

'Okay. I heard a noise today, like something fell down the stairs.' Blaine's breath hitched, but Burt ignored it this time, knowing otherwise there would be no way he would ever finish telling Blaine what happened.

'I thought it was a box or something, so I called Kurt's name to ask him what happened. Suddenly, he was standing in the doorway, no idea where the boy came from at first. But as soon as I saw his face, I knew it wasn't a box. Then Kurt, sassy as he is, showed me his wrist and told me he thought there might be something really wrong with it. Carole just walked in from the kitchen, having heard what he said and immediately took him to the hospital to let his wrist get checked, even though I'm pretty sure it's broken.'

Blaine was silent for a minute.

'What hospital is he in then?' He hoped Burt would at least tell him where.

'Kid, listen. I just had to tell you this, because Kurt asked me to. But I also know that Kurt will look horrible once he gets home and you know what he's like when it comes to appearance, don't you?'

'… When can I at least call him?'

'Tomorrow should be fine.'

'Okay, then I'll just call him tomorrow.'

'Okay, goodnight then.'

'Goodnight, Burt.'

'And kid?'

'Huh?' Blaine was really tired, but also worried right now, and all he wanted to do was to see his boyfriend. To make sure he was fine.

'Try to get some sleep.' With that, Burt hung up the phone, leaving Blaine sitting on his bed with the thought of his boyfriend being hurt. And he couldn't handle that thought, not at all.

Blaine let out one of the deepest sighs ever. He knew he couldn't do anything right now. So, he chose to lie back on his bed again and closed his eyes.

He was running. He had no idea where he was, but all around him were people. But as he took a closer look, he realized they weren't people, but cardboards. All kinds of different cardboards. He was in a street that seemed to have no name, but still looked very familiar. Blaine just had no idea where he's seen all of it before. Maybe on one of the many trips to foreign countries his parents took him on? That should be it.

By now he had stopped running, but he heard something. A voice. Calling his name. It got darker and darker, and as it got darker, more and more of the cardboards seemed to vanish.

Suddenly, he couldn't see any further than just about 3 feet around him. He stopped and the voice was very clear by now.

'…ine. Blaine. BLAINE.' It was Kurt's voice, but after a while, when Blaine himself starts yelling Kurt's name, the 'Blaine's' manage to turn into 'I hate you's'. Blaine's eyes widen. Kurt was right in front of him. He just looked at Blaine and all was silent.

Too silent.

Then Kurt opened his mouth and started screaming again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Wait, what? Everything went black and Blaine then opened his eyes.

After he's adjusted to the light surrounding him everywhere, he became aware that he was in his own room. In his bed, with his clothes from the day before still on, instead of in his pajamas. He must've fallen asleep last night, when he had laid down.

Blaine thought about yesterday, about the phone call from Burt, and remembered he should call Kurt. So he picked up his phone.

His first reaction was shocked, seeing as it was already 11:35 AM. He never woke up that late. Usually he woke up around 9:30.

His second reaction was joy. He had 3 texts. All three of them were from Kurt.

But his last reaction was fear. What if it had been Burt who had sent the text, telling him there was something really wrong with Kurt? What if it was Kurt, telling him he hated Blaine for not being there for him when he needed him?

Just then he realized it was probably for the best if he just opened the texts, instead of worrying about things that were ridiculous and most likely not even the case.

_'Hai blein. Juss bavk form hos[uttal now. Yayy'_

'Hey, Blaine. My father told me he called you about what happened yesterday. It's not too bad, though.'

_'Hey, Blaine. You're probably still asleep, but call me when you wake up, okay? Sorry about that first text, by the way. Painkillers and I just don't mix very well.'_

Blaine was still laughing as he dialled Kurt's number, waiting for it to be picked up on the other side of the line.

'Hey.' Kurt said.

'Hey, how are you?'

'Doing pretty good. My arm still hurts, though. My wrist in particular. But other than that, it was just a bit scary. That's all.' Typical thing for Kurt to say, to just dismiss it as if it's not important. But it is. At least to Blaine it is.

'Can I stay the night at yours?' Blaine asks, knowing he shouldn't push his boyfriend into saying that it is important. Because the one thing that can piss off Kurt Hummel so much that you should be terrified to come even near him, then it's pity.

'Sure, why not? It's a Saturday after all. And the weather is very good, too. So you should at least get your ass out of your bed by now.' Blaine heard Kurt laugh softly and smiled.

'Wait…' And then he realized.

'How did you know I'm still in bed?' Something was telling Blaine it was a stupid question, but he was dying to talk to his boyfriend some more.

'I'm just that awesome.' Kurt chuckled. 'That, and I hear the rustling of your blankets.'

Blaine smiled.

They talked to each other for a little while longer. Then Kurt hung up and Blaine started getting together his stuff for his sleepover at Kurt's.

Once he was done packing his stuff, he turned to walk out the door. That's when he saw it. A marker, which would be perfect to write with on Kurt's cast.

So he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Once he was at Kurt's, he was allowed to write on his cast (and Blaine, overexcited puppy that he is, was overenthusiastic and completely forgot what it was he wanted to write) and in the evening, he fell asleep with Kurt in his arms.

Life couldn't get any better than that. Not for Blaine.

'I love you. Forever.' Was on Kurt's cast for weeks after that particular evening.


	2. Gypsy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Except Aaron.**

**This one was supposed to go under Klaine music drabbles, but it turned out way longer than originally intended.**

* * *

'_Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?' Gypsy ~Shakira._

Kurt didn't know why he ended up walking into Dalton Academy. All he knew is that he wasn't afraid. When he began his journey through the entire world, he'd been terrified. Terrified to meet new people.

Terrified to see new places.

Terrified of the possibility of ending up somewhere he didn't want to end up.

He wasn't sure why he ended up on places most of the time anyway.

All he knew is that he has had to survive in the past and that had been a lot harder than everything was now.

His father had died about two years ago, when he was sixteen.

All he left for Kurt were debts he couldn't pay. Apparently, his father had been gambling for quite some years now.

Both the garage and his house had to be sold in order to cover at least three quarters of the debts. Kurt couldn't go back to school, because he didn't have the money for it. He refused to live with any of his friends, or to even let them know he was homeless. He still had his pride to maintain, after all.

At first, he had no idea how to survive. He bought food until his money was gone. After that, he found ways to pickpocket, to steal from shops, to go to toilets. He even broke into houses if he needed blankets, or even food. He was caught once. They called the police, but he got away in time. He had hid in some dumpster and stayed there until the police was gone.

When he really needed a shower, he'd break into school. The alarms weren't great, especially when it came to the locker rooms.

He ended up going to other cities, other places to steal, because he knew that he'd be recognized otherwise. Sometimes he ended up in places of which he did not even know the names.

There was this one time he'd tried to steal something, but just when he let the food slip into his bag, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He'd jumped and turned around, ready to run away. He was caught, he had just known it back then. But the person just grabbed his wrist and made him turn with his face towards them.

The guy was a rather short man with a huge belly and the most ridiculous moustache Kurt had ever seen in his life. But Kurt forced himself not to laugh.

The man just looked at him for a while. Then he gestured for Kurt to follow him out of the shop. So Kurt did. Not because he wanted to, but because he was scared the man would call the police if he didn't. Or maybe he asked him to come outside to wait for the police there, to make sure Kurt wouldn't be able to get away. Kurt didn't know.

Either way, Kurt had the feeling he was screwed and would end up in jail.

But he didn't.

No. The man took him home with him. He told Kurt to take a shower while he made dinner. Kurt was shocked. Without a clue what the man would do, Kurt went into the bathroom and locked the door, just to be sure. Who knew what this man wanted from him?

The shower had been warm, but very refreshing. The man had told Kurt he could use all the shampoo and soap and whatever it was he needed. But Kurt still didn't know what the man wanted from him.

Later on, after dinner, the man had shown Kurt his room and let him sleep in there. Kurt did lock the door, but half of the night, instead of sleeping, he lay awake, wondering what the man was planning to do with him.

That morning, Kurt had woken up around 9 AM. He didn't really know what to do, so he slipped out of bed and put his clothes on.

The man had already been sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper, when Kurt finally walked in. He just looked up, smiled and nodded to say hello, then turned back to his newspaper.

Kurt had sat with the guy at the table. He ate the bread the man had placed on his plate the second Kurt had sat down on the wooden chair. He also drank his warm milk, something he'd missed.

The man and he started talking halfway through Kurt's breakfast.

The man's name was Aaron Clark. He was very rich, as a result of being a stamp collector. He sold the stamps, which, miraculously, cost an awful lot of money, which was how he got rich. Next to that, he was a man who dealt in art. This led to him being the owner of a museum. Granted, it was small, but it was still a museum and he was clearly proud of it.

All in all, he was a nice, rich man. But when Kurt asked when he had to leave, Aaron merely smiled and told him that as long as he didn't steal anything or ruined his house, made a mess or held giant parties, he could stay as long as he wanted.

Kurt hadn't expected that. He'd asked him if he needed to work. Aaron just told him it would be good if Kurt did indeed find a job.

Kurt had been overwhelmed.

At first, Kurt tried to get a simple job, at the library, but he got bored with it rather fast. Aaron noticed this and he himself ended up with one worker short at his museum. There was a certain entertaining programme in his museum. Someone had to lead groups of kids, mostly from kindergarten and middle school, or actually anything between the age of 4 to 14, around.

The guy who had quit the job did his best, Aaron knew that, but he wasn't a natural entertainer. The kids got bored rather fast with him.

So when he went out to get the laundry from the balcony and walked back to his bedroom, thinking about where he had to get a new entertainer from, he had to pass the bathroom. Kurt was in there, seeing as it was 7AM and Kurt was getting ready at his ever-boring job at the library. He was singing, probably brushing his hair and putting his clothes on.

But his voice. It was his voice that got to Aaron.

It was Kurt's voice that was the reason Aaron stood right next to the bathroom door for a good five minutes, until the singing stopped and the door was swung open, revealing a quite surprised Kurt.

'Are you still so bored with your job at the library?' Aaron asked immediately, giving Kurt no time to answer, before demanding for Kurt to come with him. Aaron walked into his bedroom and dropped the clean clothes on a pile of other clean clothes he still had to iron. A very confused Kurt followed right behind him.

He told Kurt to sit down on the bed for a while. Then he started ironing the clothes, not saying anything for a while, just thinking.

'Kurt, how would you like working at my museum? As an entertainer?'

Kurt had looked at him with a blank look for a while. He knew he shouldn't expect too much from either the question or the job itself. This was, because he'd been really excited to work at the library too, but it turned out to be the most boring job in the entire world.

'Sounds interesting.' Kurt had said at last, forcing himself not to look too much into it, something he used to tend to do rather often. Not only with jobs or questions, but also with boys.

He had a tendency to fall for the straight ones, which had always led to either really embarrassing situations or a shattered heart. Or both, most of the time. They'd laugh in his face, without regard of his feelings.

'Would you like to work there?'

Kurt hadn't believed it, but in the end, he'd agreed to Aaron's offer to work at the museum as entertainer. It wasn't too far from the place he now called home, after at least four months of living there.

The library had been further away and a lot less fun.

Granted, Kurt couldn't write songs or anything, but he could think of things that made the tour and actually the entire museum way more interesting for the kids. He even thought of Museum Night, based on something he'd found on the internet.

The kids would spend their night at the museum, just for fun. They'd start with a tour, then eat dinner and end up making up stories together about different things they'd seen on paintings and sculptures. They'd make up stories about their lives, about what happened in places that were shown. Then, they'd sleep and wake up, eat breakfast together and finish the tour making their own drawings, paintings and sculptures.

Aaron was really thankful for Kurt, just for giving him this idea. Kurt was the one who led those two-day tours. Those tours only happened in the weekends, though. The rest of the week, Kurt either led other tours, or worked as receptionist.

After another three months, seven months after Aaron decided to give Kurt a proper home, he called said boy downstairs.

He asked Kurt what he'd think of travelling around the world to bring certain pieces of art to other museums. Kurt would love to travel the world, so he told Aaron.

Before Kurt actually realized it, he was on a plane, making his way to different countries with all kinds of pieces of art. Aaron had taught him how to drive a truck in two months. Two months after Kurt was allowed to bring those pieces of art to other parts of the world.

He was nineteen, he had a huge responsibility with all the art he had to bring through pretty much the entirety of Europe, but he was also the only one Aaron trusted.

He, the boy who Aaron had literally taken away from the streets was now making his way through Europe, living from the big amount of money the man gave him to buy food and hire rooms in hotels.

Kurt had trouble to fathom the fact of living on the streets less than a year ago, and now making his way through Europe, but he loved it, really.

He was terrified but excited to meet the people Aaron told him to go to.

He slept in cheap, but comfortable hotels, or even in his truck.

He went almost everywhere in Europe in just a couple of months.

Italy was beautiful and definitely Kurt's favorite. The woman he had to bring a certain sculpture to, was called Belle, which, Kurt thought, was rather ironic, seeing as it was his favourite Disney princess.

Yes, Kurt still watched Disney. It reminded him of his mother, who died when he was just eight years old, and his father, who died a little over three years ago.

He missed them dearly, especially while making his way through Europe. He did earn money for this, for bringing the art everywhere.

Italy. Beautiful place and Kurt's favourite.

Holland, not much to say about it, but Kurt did like the amount of flowers in fields he had to drive along.

Germany. Lots of woods, but beautiful views.

France. He loved it there too, especially because he was fluent in French and Paris was his favourite city.

England. He wasn't sure what to think of it at first, but the people were nice.

At last he had to go to Belgium. There wasn't much to see, but he didn't really have much time. He'd stay there for three days and while he liked the architecture of the buildings, the weather wasn't great at the time, so he wasn't about to go outside and see more of the town he was in. Brugge, it was called.

After this last destination, he returned home to see nothing had really changed, not even after three months of being away.

He just hoped he'd earned enough money to go back to school one day. He and Aaron had talked about Kurt's future as soon as he'd gotten back and, although Kurt didn't exactly know what he wanted to become, he knew it had to be something in the entertaining industry. Aaron had agreed, telling Kurt it would be a perfect fit for Kurt to start looking into colleges that had to do with music, or even art. But music had always inspired Kurt, throughout his entire life.

What surprised Kurt the most was the fact that Aaron cared. He cared about Kurt's future, Kurt's well-being. But Kurt never knew why. What was the biggest surprise of all that had happened to Kurt in the past ten months was the fact that Aaron had been willing to pay for his senior year at High School. Kurt hadn't been able to finish it, without the money.

And while Kurt wanted to keep his pride, Aaron had still been able to talk him into letting him pay. All it took was letting Kurt himself pay for his college. Aaron and he had made a deal during that conversation.

Aaron would pay senior year at High School for Kurt and would make sure that, wherever Kurt would go off to college, he had a place to stay for free. This was rather easy for Aaron, seeing as he knew people everywhere in America and all around the world.

In return, Kurt would keep working, no matter where it was, and get good grades and pay his own tuition to his college. That was all Kurt had to do.

That same night, when Kurt was sitting on his bed, he realized he probably still had debts to pay. But he had never heard a word about it, not in the entire year he'd been living at Aaron's place.

So he went to the living room, where Aaron was still up, watching TV.

'Aaron?'

'Yes?' Aaron looked up, not even looking remotely surprised. Apparently, he had heard Kurt coming down.

'I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pay for my own college.' Kurt looked down, while Aaron just raised his eyebrows.

'Why not?'

'Debts.'

'You don't have any debts.'

Kurt's head shot up. What the hell was he talking about. Did Aaron just completely forget about his father dying and leaving him an enormous debt to pay?

'I paid it.' Aaron said, as if he could read Kurt's mind. Or maybe it had just shown on Kurt's face what he was thinking.

'And don't you dare feeling guilty. I can just see it on your face.'

'But you paid almost everything for me ever since you met me. How am I supposed to not feel guilty about that?' There was a sharp edge to Kurt's voice, but he couldn't help it, really.

'I've met you way before you started living with me in here.'

Kurt's eyes widened, but he had no idea what Aaron was talking about.

'I was a friend of your mother's, but because I had to travel so much, I only stopped by the house once a year. The last time was a couple of months before your mom died. I knew how to keep in touch with your father and a friend of his was the one that told me you were lost after his death. So I went looking for you. It's because I had promised your mother I'd look out for you if you ever got into trouble and your parents couldn't help you. And you know that I keep my promises.'

Kurt was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say.

Later that week, Kurt lay awake at night, now knowing why Aaron had allowed him to live here.

In a matter of hours, he'd be attending a school named Dalton Academy. He had just turned twenty and would most likely be the oldest between boys who were most likely not any older than 18 and undoubtedly still a bit childish.

He sighed, knowing it was no use to keep thinking about it. So he turned around and fell asleep.

That morning, he left the apartment feeling ridiculously nervous.

He knew he didn't have to be, but even though he had travelled the world, worked with kids and never really had a problem with doing that, he'd never had to deal with teenage boys in those three or four years that had passed. Let alone an entire school full of them, seeing as it was an all boys school.

He sighed as he closed the door of his car and drove to the Academy, not even knowing what to expect. All he knew was that it wasn't easy to keep up your grades and he had to wear a uniform, which he hated. He was so used to being allowed to wear whatever he wanted, that a uniform was a sign of being locked up to Kurt.

He parked his car in the parking lot and grabbed his bag. He turned around and gave himself a moment or two to be astonished by the building. It was huge and Kurt just knew beforehand he'd get lost anyhow.

And he'd be damned if he wasn't right about it.

And he did get lost.

All he knew was that he was somewhere in the giant building, at some marble spiral staircase, but that was just about all the information he had. He was halfway on the staircase when he stopped, sighed and realized there were footsteps. But seeing as they weren't his own, maybe someone else was late too?

Maybe someone could tell him where he had to go?

So when this boy ran past him, saying a soft 'Excuse me', Kurt took his chance and called for the boy to wait.

Said boy turned around and the first thing Kurt saw was the pocket watch he had in his hand. Then he noticed his eyes.

Beautiful hazel eyes.

In a beautiful face.

After a second or ten, Kurt realized the boy was waiting for him to say something.

'Oh, right,' He started, already feeling dumb for beginning like that.

'I'm sorry. I'm new here and kind of… lost…'

Suddenly, the boy stuffed his pocket watch in his bag and reached out his hand.

'Blaine Anderson.' Surprised wit the other boy's tactics, Kurt shook his hand and took a second to say:

'Kurt Hummel.'

'So, where do you have to go?'

'Classroom 114, English?'

Blaine just smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling Kurt with him.

It truly had something magical, running through the corridors with a cute boy he had just met.

He loved it.


	3. Slipping

**Still don't own Glee.**

**And I don't have much inspiration for my story 'Diary of Kurt'. **

**Sigh.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Slipping.**

How Kurt ended up shopping with Puck, he'd never know, but it could have something to do with the fact that both Lauren's and Blaine's birthday were in the same week.  
And of course, Puck had no clue how to buy something appropriate for the fierce girl. All he knew was that she liked some singer called Rascal Flatts.

So, when Kurt overheard him talking to Finn when he was over at their house, telling Finn he was planning on getting her something stupid like a pencil or scissors or a shot glass with some stupid thing written on it, he'd told Puck they were going shopping that Saturday.  
And he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So there they were, heading towards the music store, which just so happened to be on the other side of the mall. Kurt sighed as they walked out of the parking lot, already regretting taking Puck with him in the first place, but it wasn't like he could still do anything about it…

Unless he managed to get rid of Puck by 'accidentally' losing him somehow…

No, that would just be rude. Besides, even though Puck and Kurt couldn't be any more different from each other than they already were, Kurt found himself enjoying Puck's company, no matter how many ridiculous jokes Puck made about him and his boyfriend participating in certain… physical activities. Not that they'd gotten that far yet, but still…

Kurt had to give it to Puck: He was very funny and actually knew when to stop with the rather inappropriate jokes, unlike a certain Latina he knew.

Somehow, they'd found points they had in common throughout the three years they'd been in the same glee club. Like… well, Glee Club… And cars. And they even liked a couple of the same movies.

So they became friends, especially since Puck was Finn's best friend and Kurt had to live with Finn. And seeing as the circumstances at Puck's house weren't the greatest, he usually ended up at their place, which inevitably caused them to talk on more than one occasion.

That way, Kurt gained a friend who, even though he was all bad-ass on the outside, was also a great, loyal and protective friend.

Kurt smiled at the thought, and sighed shortly after that, as he heard Puck brag about how he'd conquered Lauren, something Kurt really didn't need to hear.

Just then, they rounded the corner and at the end of the hall, a certain curly-haired boyfriend stood, talking with an Asian boy, called Wes.

'Hey, Hummel? Isn't that your boyfriend?'

'Hmm?' Kurt hadn't really paid attention, having already tuned out Puck a while ago, but at the mention of his boyfriend, he looked up.

Sure, Blaine had mentioned he'd go to visit Wes today, who was visiting his parents that weekend, but Kurt hadn't thought they'd go shopping.

Puck smirked and grabbed Kurt's wrist, in a way Kurt could barely move his hand, and began running towards Blaine, screaming his name.

Blaine turned around with wide eyes at the person screaming his name and smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend.

That was, until they slipped.

Halfway towards Blaine, Kurt noticed a bright yellow sign.

'Caution: Wet floor.'

'PUCK, WAIIIIIII…' Before Kurt could even finish his sentence, he already saw Puck slipping, pulling Kurt right on top of him.

'Oof.' Both of the boys groaned when they hit the floor.

Quickly, Kurt got off Puck, when he heard his boyfriend calling his name. Puck groaned again as he, too, got up.

'Kurt, Puck, are you guys okay?' The smooth voice of Kurt's ever-dapper boyfriend asked. He was followed by a rather concerned looking Wes.

'Yeah, we're fine.' Kurt said, as Puck gave the boys a half-smile.

'When did you guys decide to go to the mall? We could've gone together.' Kurt cocked his head.

'Well…' Wes began, eyes shifting to the floor. Blaine rolled his eyes (something he'd learned from Kurt, obviously) and answered for his friend.

'Mr. Dimwit over here had forgotten to buy his mother a present. It's her birthday tomorrow.'

Both Puck and Kurt stared at Wes.

'Seriously?'

* * *

**Wonderfully lame ending FTW!**


	4. Sneeze

**So... I just sneezed... It sounds weird...**

**But this was what I ended up writing. I have some weird ways of getting inspiration :l**

* * *

It happened on a cold, dark, winter night.

It was terrible.

At least, in Kurt's eyes it was.

Kurt and Blaine had been sitting in Blaine's room.

Blaine was reading a Harry Potter book, while Kurt was randomly surfing on the internet. There was music coming from Blaine's iPod and both of them took turns softly humming or singing along.

Honestly, they didn't need words or really anything to do together to have fun. They just wanted to be with each other.

At least, for Kurt, that was until it happened.

He sneezed.

It came completely out of the blue.

The sneeze in itself hadn't been bad at all.

It was the comment Blaine decided to make that annoyed Kurt.

'Aww, you sneeze like a bunny.'

Kurt turned sharply to glare at Blaine, who just smiled his Kurt-is-adorable-smile, pretending he hadn't said a thing.

'I do NOT sneeze like a freaking bunny, Blaine.' Kurt pouted, but kept glaring all the same.

Blaine chuckled.

'You do.'

'I do NOT.'

'You really do, you know.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and glared at his seemingly innocent boyfriend for a couple of more seconds before turning away, muttering something about not sneezing like a bunny. And something about Blaine sneezing like a freaking cowboy. Yiha.

Suddenly a pair of arms were around his shoulders. Blaine stood right behind him and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

'You sneeze adorable.'

Kurt smiled softly, leaning into his boyfriend's chest.

'But still like a bunny.

'BLAINE ANDERSON, I DO NOT SNEEZE LIKE A BUNNY!'


	5. Surprise

Surprises.

'Blaine, come on. We have to leave within half an hour and you're still in your pyjamas!'

Cooper stood in the doorway, looking at his baby brother who was laying tangled in his blankets, looking rather miserable.

'I don't want to.' Blaine said, as if that would solve the entire case.

His brother sighed and, knowing there would be no other way to get Blaine out of bed in time, walked over to the bed. Then, he pulled the blankets off Blaine, ignoring the protests coming from his brother.

'Get your ass out of bed, take a shower, get dressed and hurry up!' With that, Cooper threw the blankets back at Blaine, who pouted, but still got up and grabbed his suit.

Meanwhile, Cooper went back to the kitchen, where his mother was anxiously waiting for her youngest son to hurry up and come down. His father was drinking a glass of milk. They had to be at school in an hour, at two PM.

'Is he coming down yet?' She asked as soon as Cooper had set one foot in the kitchen.

'I told him we had to leave soon. So if I were him, I'd hurry up. Hopefully he's actually listened to me this time.' Cooper sat down with a huff. His mother sighed.

They both knew why Blaine wasn't exactly happy to go to his own graduation.

It's because Kurt wouldn't be coming.

Now, thankfully it's not because they'd broken up or anything like it for that matter, Cooper thought.

Months ago, just before Kurt left off to New York City, he'd promised Blaine he'd be there for his graduation from High School, but a few days ago he called.

He couldn't make it.

His teacher had planned a test on that particular day and Kurt hadn't been able to find a way to do it on any other day. He wasn't really planning on asking really, but that was because the teacher he had for that subject wasn't really the nicest. He basically just threw stuff at his students if they didn't pay attention and, while he never actually hurt someone with his stuff-throwing, he still got away with it.

If anything, Kurt had just thought the man was downright scary and Blaine, although thoroughly disappointed, understood.

But that didn't mean he wasn't depressed for the rest of the week.

Or that his family didn't have to deal with a depressed Blaine.

Just as Cooper wanted to go look if Blaine was done yet, said person came walking into the kitchen. And while he looked better than before, his eyes didn't smile.

Neither Cooper nor their parents liked seeing Blaine like this, but for his sake, none of them really said anything about his state.

'So… Shall we go then?' Their father, Lucas said, more to break the tension than any other reason.

Their mother, Mary nodded, and so did Cooper. Blaine's fake smile faltered a bit, but he said a soft 'Okay' and they all stood up and walked to the car.

In the car, Mary tried to start a friendly conversation with Blaine, but after ten minutes of getting nothing more than brief answers like 'Yes' an 'No' and 'Hmm', she gave up and turned her head towards the road.

Cooper looked at Blaine. Blaine's head was turned towards the window and it was obvious he was miles away with his thoughts.

Cooper knew he missed Kurt. Hell, even he himself had to admit he missed Kurt.

Kurt made Blaine happy. Happier than Cooper had ever seen him before. But Cooper also knew that, if Kurt did things like breaking a promise he made a long time ago, it got to Blaine. It got to him way more than it actually should.

Because Blaine loved Kurt. Too much, if the older Anderson brother was honest. At least, that's what he thought.

But Blaine had always said he couldn't love Kurt enough. Kurt was his world. It would always be his world and everyone knew that.

But the problem was, that Cooper knew that Blaine had always cared too much for people. Not only for Kurt. For everyone around him.

Which was exactly what frightened Cooper. Because, as soon as Blaine started caring for people, he just seemed to forget all about himself.

When Blaine was younger, he had one best friend. They relied on each other, mostly because they were both outcasts. But when they got older, Blaine's best friend started hanging out with other people. People who had always bullied both of them.

When it spread through Westerville High that Blaine was gay, this best friend was Blaine's number 1 hater. And it killed Blaine.

He'd come home crying one day, because of that best friend. Just that day was the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Cooper was the one who had told Blaine not to care about what they said, about what his ex-best friend said. He'd told Blaine to go and have fun at the dance.

But when the phone rang, around the time that Blaine was supposed to be home, he had known it was no good.

And it wasn't.

Blaine had ended up in the hospital. The boy, who had been his best friend for years, and a bunch of other guys were the ones who did this to Blaine.

And his baby brother hadn't understood. He hadn't understood why he would be so cruel.

Cooper knew Blaine knew better by now.

Blaine knew the world would be cruel, especially since he was gay. And Cooper was thankful for Kurt.

Kurt made Blaine's world brighter. He made Blaine see all the good things in life, even if he was so far away.

Cooper still wondered, though, why Kurt couldn't even find the courage to find a way to still be here for Blaine. They hadn't even talked after that one particular conversation. It was either Kurt who was too busy or Blaine unwilling to talk, still disappointed.

Cooper heaved a sigh, causing Blaine to look his way, a questioning look in his eyes.

His older brother just smiled, pretending he was tired. Blaine shot him a quick smile back and turned his head away once again.

Not ten minutes later, they arrived at McKinley High. Their parents got out of the car as soon as possible. So did Cooper. After having waited for a few seconds, though, he realized Blaine probably didn't even realize they were there already. Cooper glanced at his parents, before walking over to the other side of the car and knocking on the window. That startled his little brother, who then undid his seat belt and finally got out of the car.

Together with his family, he walked into the building, where he got his graduation cap and the robe.

After that, he excused himself and went upstairs to the classroom he'd have to sign his diploma, make a picture and afterwards he had to listen to a lecture of his teacher about how they were going to have to work hard and whatever else he was saying.

Blaine honestly wasn't even listening. All he could think about was Kurt.

Kurt's smile, his laughter, the way he blushed so easily when Blaine so much as kissed him on his cheek.

He missed him so much, but he understood that he couldn't come due to school being incredibly hectic for him. Or at least, he tried to understand, but that didn't help the lonely feeling that made his heart ache for Kurt's arms to hold him and for Kurt to kiss him.

He let out a soft sigh and as the other people in his class started cheering, congratulating each other for passing, he just sat there, completely somewhere else with his mind. It wasn't until one of the girls in his class came towards him that he stood up and congratulated her.

She smiled at him in what must have been a flirty way and twirled her wavy blond hair around her finger.

'So, where are you going to study?'

'New York. I'm going to study music.' Blaine said, trying to be cheerful, but the loneliness and the uncomfortable feeling of being flirted with by anyone else but Kurt made it rather hard to make it sound believable.

'That's amazing. I'm going to New York too!'

He smiled at her, trying to remember her name.

'Jenna!' One of the three girls that had been watching her, giggling and speaking in hushed tones scream-whispered at her.

'What?' The girl, apparently named Jenna, mouthed back.

'Ask him.' Oh dear God, this was absolutely not what Blaine had hoped for that she would do and honestly, he hadn't expected it either.

Jenna swallowed a little, seeming just a tiny bit nervous and then returning to her confident, flirty act.

'So, what do you say? Want to exchange numbers? Maybe get some coffee sometime?' She smirked.

Blaine's eyes widened and he panicked a bit. He hated turning people down, but her intentions were so, so obvious and he had a boyfriend.

But he was saved from his slight inner panic attack, because just as he opened his mouth to try and turn her down gently, a pair of arms were wrapped around him from behind.

'Yeah, don't even think about it, honey.' A high-pitched voice said bitingly. But Blaine could hear the amusement behind the façade.

Jenna lifted an eyebrow.

'And you are?'

The boy leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, which finally made him turn his head. His mouth fell open as he took in the most beautiful, pale face he'd ever seen. The boy never ceased to amaze Blaine with his natural beauty.

'Kurt Hummel, NYADA student and also happens to be Blaine's boyfriend. Nice to meet you… Who are you?'

'Boyfriend? Are you gay?' Jenna seemed shocked to hear this and Blaine wondered briefly if the girl was actually stupid enough to think that he, Blaine Anderson, with all his hair gel, bow ties and love for making music and singing, actually had any chance of being straight.

'Yes, I am.' Blaine breathed out, never taking his eyes off Kurt, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, gave him a small smile and then untangling himself from Blaine.

Jenna huffed and muttered some curse word under her breath. Then, she stalked away, her pride obviously damaged.

'Come on.' Kurt simply said and he grabbed Blaine's hand, who automatically curled his hand around Kurt's tightly, not ever wanting to let go again.

'Kurt?'

'Hmm?' Kurt looked at him as they walked towards the stairs, ready to go down with the rest of the students who were relieved to say they had graduated high school.

'What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, because I am and I missed you like crazy. But I thought you'd be busy today?'

Blaine had just kind of babbled his way through what he'd initially wanted to ask and although some people might find it annoying when he babbled instead of just asking the one simple question, Kurt found it nothing short of adorable.

'I managed to muster up the courage to actually go and ask that creep from my Literature class if there was any possibility of doing the test earlier. Turns out that while he barks at his students a lot and throws stuff at them when they don't pay attention – believe me when I say books are very painful things to get thrown at your head – he's actually a pretty nice guy. Very understanding too. Strange enough, he told me that he knew what it felt like to want to go to something as important as graduation from your loved one and not being able to. So he let me take the test yesterday. The fact that I have managed to get one of the highest grades for his last test may or may not have helped too.'

Kurt chuckled at this.

'Wait, why did you get a book thrown against your head?' Blaine asked, not being able to imagine Kurt risking his face getting bruised if he knew that was the consequence of not paying attention.

'Well, the guy and I had that whole conversation just before class and I had to tell someone, so I was texting. That explains the book, doesn't it? He's very strict about things like that.'

'Texting?'

'Yes, I was texting my father.'

'Oh.' Blaine didn't really know what else he could say, so he just let Kurt talk about everything the two of them definitely had to visit in New York and all the coffee shops that had nice coffee and school and a lot of other things. But as he was telling all this, the graduates were called inside the cafeteria, which was were they had to officially receive their diplomas.

It was a pretty long process, since everyone got a speech of at least a minute, some even more.

Some were very funny, some described a person, some were about moments the teachers had had with their students and some of them were the ones Blaine didn't even pick up, because he was too busy staring over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was sitting a few lines rows behind Blaine.

Actually, Blaine didn't hear most of the speeches, even if he was pretending to hear all of it.

But once they were finally done and allowed to leave, the first thing Blaine did was running to Kurt, who welcomed him in his arms.

Together, they went to talk to some of the people from Glee Club, like Rory, Sugar, Tina and Artie. Mostly, it was just catching up between the girls and Kurt, while Blaine and the guys talked about their future and what they were planning on doing.

A couple of hours later, Kurt and Blaine were lying in Kurt's bed. Blaine's parents had allowed him to stay over there.

Burt and Carole had decided to give the two boys some privacy after not having seen each other for such a long time and had gone to a hotel for the night.

Finn and Rachel, who had come with Kurt for Blaine's graduation were staying over at the Berry household, so the two boys were alone.

Which explained why they were naked, sweaty and simply staring at each other.

Sometimes they would give the other a kiss and sometimes they talked a bit about little things that didn't even matter.

Eventually, they fell asleep, content just to finally be with each other again and hoping it would stay this way for the rest of their lives.


	6. Black Eye

**I have no idea how I came up with this idea... It just kind of popped into my head... Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

_Black Eye._

Finn huffs as he walks into the Hummel-Hudson household, just having gotten back from a rather exhausting football practise. Kurt was at Blaine's, picking up some stuff for one of their many sleepovers at the Hummel household.

To say Finn had had a bad day was definitely an understatement. He'd been slushied by one of the guys from the hockey team first thing in the morning, had stubbed his toe when he wanted to sit down at the Glee Club table at lunch and on top of that, he had forgotten that he had a test for History that day and had completely flunked it. And it already wasn't exactly his favourite subject, nor was it his best subject.

And as if the day hadn't already been bad enough, Coach Beiste had decided to make them train so hard they'd all be feeling it for the rest of the week. She only did that because she was bummed that they'd lost the last game.

Finn sighed as he walked upstairs, grabbed a towel after throwing his bag somewhere in the corner of his bedroom and went to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower.

About half an hour later, he finally got out again and once he was done drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards his bedroom. Once there, he sat on the edge of his bed, huffing again, thinking about his day.

While he thought, he stretched to get the stiffness still left from the rough practice away as much as possible.

His eye fell on his stereo installation.

It wouldn't hurt to dance around his own room, even if he was only wrapped in a towel, while he was completely alone, right?

But Finn frowned, trying to think of things he had to remember, just in case he managed to destroy something again.

Kurt had warned him for this, especially after the last time.

Last time, Finn had managed to throw a whole can of hot chocolate over Kurt's new jacket of 75 dollars… While he was wearing it.

Finn shuddered, trying to reel his thoughts away from that terrifying experience, instead trying to think of things he had to watch out for.

His cell phone, for one. His hair was still dripping wet and he knew from experience that water and electric devices like cell phones don't get along. Yet another experience in which someone else was the victim. Kurt's cell phone did not survive that particularly dark day.

Either way, once Finn had put his cell phone in the drawer in a nightstand that, for some reason, was standing in the exact opposite part of the room as his bed was, he grabbed a CD and put it in the stereo.

The music of Queen started playing, a rather upbeat song. 'Another one bites the dust' had always been one of Finn's favourite songs of the band, whereas Kurt's favourite was definitely 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

Finn smiled and started dancing around. His towel dropped somewhere halfway his room, leaving Finn dancing around naked, but as the curtains had been closed the entire day, he didn't really mind.

He jumped on the bed, as he often did when he was dancing his not-so-smooth moves.

He danced for a few minutes, but when the CD switched to a slower song, Finn stood on the edge of the wooden part of the bed to jump off of it.

But, just like his dance moves, such things never went smoothly with Finn and before he knew it, it was as if he was playing Twister.

The bed creaked and his left foot slipped between the mattress and, as one of the wooden boards had split and was now pointing down, his foot got stuck between the first and the third wooden plank while he supported himself with both of his hands until he found at least some kind of balance.

He groaned. Something sharp had scraped his ankle, but when he tried to get his foot out, it hurt like hell.

So, there he was, naked and actually stuck IN the bed, not able to get his foot out of it until someone came to help him. And his towel appeared to be just too far away for him to grab, denying him any of the dignity that he would have had left if someone found him in this rather strange position.

'I never knew Coach Sylvester could be so rude.' Blaine pouted in an over exaggerated way at Kurt, who was hanging up both of their coats as Blaine took off his shoes, putting them next to their bags. Which were just thrown somewhere in a corner.

'Yeah, well, you'll get used to it. Believe me.' Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and walked over to the doorway that led to the living room, checking if anyone was in.

When there seemed to be no one around, he smiled at Blaine and beckoned for him to come upstairs. He then grabbed his hand and together, they ran towards Kurt's bedroom.

But just as they wanted to throw Kurt's bedroom door open, they heard groaning and something that seemed soft hit the floor.

They frowned at each other, wondering if maybe there was a burglar inside. But then Kurt heard the familiar grumbling and cursing of his brother and he sighed.

'Seems like Finn is home, after all.'

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. It seemed like he wouldn't get any quality time with Kurt after all.

In the meantime, Kurt had strolled over to his stepbrother's bedroom door, ready to ask the tall guy if he could keep quiet, whatever it was that he was doing. Kurt just assumed he was playing video games.

Finn was known for his cursing when he was playing video games, after all.

So, he did definitely not expect the sight he came face to face with as he swung open the door.

'Finn, could you – WHAAH!' As soon as Kurt saw how Finn was standing, he yelped and covered his eyes, jumping back in the hallway and hid just around the corner so he wouldn't see what he just faced.

Finn let out a scream as well, turning bright red at his stepbrother seeing him this way.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt from where he was standing at Kurt's door, not being able to see what had obviously traumatized Kurt, if his wide open eyes and the terror reflected in them were any indication.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' He asked as he hurried over to Kurt. When he passed Finn's door, he only glanced inside. Then he walked further to stand in front of Kurt, but just as he wanted to put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder, he stopped.

What the hell had he just seen?

He did one step back, now able to see Finn clearly, who was trying to hide his private parts with the pillow he had been using to try and get to his towel. He was bright red, foot still stuck in the bed.

'Uhh… Hi, Blaine.' He gave the shorter boy an awkward smile and wave and looked away quickly, suddenly finding the wall much more interesting.

'Finn…'

'Yeah, dude?'

'What the hell are you doing?' Blaine's own eyes had widened comically, just as Kurt's had done before.

'Uhh… Just… I was dancing… And I was standing on my bed… And then the bed kind of… broke… I guess…' Finn stammered out, hoping Blaine wouldn't ask any questions.

'And… Why are you naked?' Blaine was now looking at Kurt, trying to pretend not to see Finn.

'I just kind of took a shower.'

'And then you dance around your room, naked, and then your bed broke and now you're stuck?' Blaine asked.

'…Yeah…'

Kurt, now finally having recovered from the shock, even if it was only a bit, facepalmed.

'Only you can get such a thing to happen, Finn.'

'Ugh, dudes. Can you just help me? It's kind of getting cold in here, ya know…'

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance, neither of them completely sure whether or not they actually wanted to help in this completely awkward situation.

But Blaine shrugged and as Kurt realized what he meant, he sighed deeply, before following the guy inside to help his slightly idiotic stepbrother out of his strange situation.

'Okay, Kurt, you hold on to Finn so he won't fall and I'll help his foot out of the bed, alright.'

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, really, REALLY not wanting to do this, but obeyed either way.

He grabbed onto Finn, who seemed very embarrassed and uncomfortable with the situation, while Blaine lifted the mattress and pushes the longer part of the broken wooden board up, then managed to pull Finn's foot out with as few as possible scratches.

But Finn was so happy to finally be freed from the bed, that he jumped forward to get away. What he forgot was his clumsiness, which resulted in losing his balance and knocking his head into Kurt's head rather hard.

'OWW!'

Finn and Blaine were pretty sure Kurt's yelp could be heard on the other side of the galaxy.

* * *

'Hey Kurt!' Mercedes said happily as she walked towards the pale boy standing in the doorway that led towards the choir room. He was obviously scowling at Blaine, who was very excited about telling Kurt about his next solo.

Kurt turned his head towards Mercedes, not looking happy at all and Mercedes stopped walking at the sight of his black eye. It was his right eye, which was the reason she hadn't seen it in the first place. Her smile dropped and her face turned from happy into incredibly concerned about who had done this to her best friend.

'Kurt, what happened? Who did this to you?' Mercedes asked, her voice getting higher as she asked him what happened.

Kurt just huffed and continued scowling, while walking towards his seat, dropping himself on the seat and folding his arms.

Mercedes' eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Blaine, who started explaining the whole thing, just as Finn showed up next to them.

Mercedes listened to his story with a blank look on her face, glancing between Kurt, who was still scowling, Blaine, who was trying (and failing miserably) not to laugh as he explained, and Finn, who was standing there awkwardly, constantly interrupting Blaine, asking him if telling her was really necessary.

At last, she sighed, shaking her head and only saying one thing, before Glee started and the three of them walked to their seats.

'Oh, Finn.'


	7. Morning

**I have no idea what I just wrote. Again.**

* * *

Kurt sighed, feeling completely comfortable and content.

Somehow, he had definitely never expected this. He'd never expected himself to be lying in his boyfriend's bed, completely naked and not a tiny bit embarrassed.

He was currently staring at Blaine, who was lying on his stomach, with one arm thrown across Kurt's waist, snoring a little with his mouth open.

Kurt just couldn't believe he was this lucky.

But somehow, while he had felt at ease not more than 10 seconds, the fact that Blaine stirred a little made Kurt wonder about something.

He wasn't sure why now, but a conversation with Rachel came flooding back to his mind and it only made him insecure all over again.

But then again…

What if she was right?

What if his own boyfriend, who he'd been sleeping with for several months now, really thought he wasn't sexy?

What if he just felt obligated to sleep with Kurt?

The pale boy frowned and bit his lip, never even having noticed that Blaine's eyes had flown open.

'Hey.' Blaine croaked out, his voice a little hoarse, and Kurt wasn't sure whether that was because of the sounds they'd made the previous night or if it was because he'd only just woken up, but damn, was it sexy.

'Hi.' Kurt felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. For a little while, it was silent, until Blaine turned on his side and pulled at Kurt's waist to make him face him.

They smiled at each other.

'Want to tell me what's wrong?' Kurt's smile faltered immediately and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'What do you mean?'

'You were frowning just now and biting your lip. Kind of a tell tale sign that something is bothering you.'

'It's nothing. Just school and my upcoming birthday and you're going to make me say it either way, aren't you?' He finished, feeling incredibly lame. Blaine had raised a sceptical eyebrow halfway through Kurt's excuses, obviously not buying a word of what he was saying.

'Uhuh.'

A silence filled the room once again as Blaine waited for Kurt to tell him the truth and as Kurt tried to weigh out the possibilities of what could happen.

Blaine could tell him that what he feared for to hear was the truth.

That would mean that he did not, nor did or would he ever think that Kurt was even the littlest bit sexy and he actually felt obligated to be that intimate with him.

But another option would be that Blaine used the sex only to show Kurt how much he loved him, even though he didn't think his boyfriend was actually sexy. And while that thought was sweet, it felt incredibly stupid and degrading all the same.

The last option Kurt could think of was that what Rachel had said wasn't at all true and that, while he also loved him, Blaine just wanted to jump his bones all the time.

And Kurt sincerely doubted that.

Blaine cleared his throat very obviously, trying to get Kurt's attention back to their conversation.

'Kurt?'

'Do you think I'm sexy?'

Kurt blurted it out before he'd even really made a conscious decision on whether or not to ask it.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a little. He didn't say anything.

'You- you don't have to answer, of course. I'm sorry it was a stupid question. Nevermind it-'

'I do.'

'… Wait, what?'

'I do. Think you're sexy, I mean.'

'You do?' Kurt cursed himself for sounding that hopeful, but Blaine just smirked.

'Yes, I do. How come you ask me anyway?'

'Oh, Rachel just said something…' Kurt trailed off, looking everywhere but at Blaine.

Suddenly, he felt Blaine shifting, lying half on top of him.

'Want me to show you how sexy I find you?'

Kurt blushed, but smiled as Blaine pulled the covers over them.

* * *

**This is the smuttiest I'll ever write... XD**


	8. Evening

**Shortest thing I've written in a while, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write.**

* * *

Blaine looked down at Kurt's head, which was lying in his lap.

They were on the couch in the living room. It was freezing outside, but inside, it was pretty warm. It was snowing and music was softly playing from Blaine's iPod.

The dark-haired boy smiled as he slowly stroked Kurt's hair.

Kurt was fast asleep and while Blaine would like it better if they had been able to talk for the rest of the evening, he couldn't get himself to wake him up.

Instead, he just studied him. The way his eyelashes fluttered against his soft, still a tiny little bit baby-ish round cheeks. His lips were a soft pink and were parted, huffing out quiet sighs in his sleep. His hair was tousled, still a little damp from the shower he'd taking to warm up from their snowball fight from earlier. His bare shoulder was a little distracting, especially because the skin was so smooth that Blaine couldn't help but stroking it once in a while.

The pale boy sleeping in his lap was wearing a very wide, old sweater of Blaine, which sagged down his shoulders constantly, even in his sleep. The sweatpants weren't much better looking, but at least they stayed on his hips. A pair of thick socks clung tightly to his feet.

His hand was clutching the fabric on Blaine's knee, which happened to be his own sweatpants.

If Blaine was very honest, this was the kind of scene he could picture himself being in for the rest of his life.

With Kurt sleeping in his lap, a slow song playing in the background, room dimly lit and snow falling outside, streetlights and Christmas lights all the way down the street.

He sighed contently, suddenly feeling Kurt stir and when he looked down, a pair of sleepy, gorgeous blue eyes locked with his own hazel ones.

They smiled at one another.


	9. Firework

**I wrote this because even though I don't watch Glee anymore because of certain Klaine rumours, I don't like those rumours.**

**And I certainly do not like the name 'The Break-Up'.**

* * *

He hated his life.

By now, Blaine was sitting outside on a bench in the backyard of his parents' house. Inside, there was a party going on. But he didn't know most of the people and, even now, he preferred to be left alone to try once again to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

Granted, he himself had been the one to break it off with Kurt, back in the beginning of October. He'd spent three months heartbroken and although he'd talked to his friends and most of all his mother about his broken heart, and although he'd cried months and months almost every day, he still didn't feel any better.

He let out a sigh and looked up at the black sky, where the stars were very visible. He shivered from the cold and let out a huff.

It was New Year's Eve and Kurt would most likely be spending time with his family now.

They had made plans for New Year's Eve. Plans in which they were still together. But Blaine had been the one that couldn't take missing Kurt any longer, wondering what he had been up to that day. Wondering if maybe, just maybe, he'd find someone else and wondering if he'd break up with Blaine then.

He hated those thoughts.

But what thought he'd hated even more was the fact that he was terrified that Kurt would feel like Blaine was holding him back from making choices, seeing as he'd asked Blaine what he should do several times when they'd been Skyping and texting and talking on the phone. And while Blaine had always been happy to help, he was afraid that Kurt only asked him because he felt obligated to do so.

And he wanted Kurt to be able to make the most of his beginning of living in New York.

And he just felt like Kurt couldn't do that while being tied down by a boyfriend back in Ohio, who still had a year left to go at High School.

Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath while willing the tears to stop streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly, a door was opened next to him. His mother, Bella, stuck her head out the door.

'Blaine, in ten minutes it's New Year's Eve. Are you co- Are you okay, sweetie?'

Blaine let out a choked sigh and smiled, quickly turning his head away to wipe the tears off his face with his sleeve.

'Yeah, I-I'm f-fine.'

His mother sat down next to him.

'Still not over Kurt, are you?'

And with that, the tears once again came streaming down his face and when his mother pulled him in for a hug, he grabbed her warm sweater as if his life depended on it and hiccupped, hiding his face in her shoulder. He felt like a small child again, as if he was crying over a scraped knee or falling off his bike. But this time, it was far and far worse.

He'd lost the love of his life. He'd let him go, even if he knew he'd hate being without him, thinking that it might've been better for Kurt to actually have some opportunities in New York.

Then he remembered that the new year would be starting within five minutes and he pulled away, feeling a little embarrassed about his breakdown.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be.'

'You should go inside. You'll miss the actual New Year and I know about your little tradition to congratulate just about everyone alive as soon as the first second of the year starts.'

They smiled a little and Bella nodded at her son, before getting up and opening the door.

'Aren't you coming?' Asked Bella as she noticed that her son made no movement to stand up and come back inside.

'No. I just need some time to calm down a little and you probably can't blame the redness of my face right now on the cold weather.'

'Alright, sweetie. Happy New Year, in case you don't come inside anytime soon.'

'Happy New Year to you too, Mom.'

And with that, Bella went inside, back to the overfull living room, where there were a lot of people talking and laughing.

He wasn't okay. He knew that much, but to have to go inside and face a lot of people, including a few homophobic family members…

He couldn't do that.

The doorbell rang, but Blaine paid no attention, instead thinking about what Kurt and he had been through together. The slushy. The horrendous Gap attack. The competitions. The summers full of happiness, swimming in the pool at a pool party of one of the New Directions members. Secretly sneaking inside to make out a little.

And then you had the intimacy. It never failed to make Blaine blush and smile as he thought about the trust they had in each other. Even if, when he thought about it now, it really hurt that all of that was gone.

He heard the cheers behind him and not half a minute later, the sky was lit with all kinds of colourful fireworks. Last year, he'd been able to watch them with Kurt next to him, cuddling on that very bench he was currently sitting on.

Dear God, how he missed him.

He once again heard the door, but he'd closed his eyes, hoping to stop the fresh wave of tears that had come pooling into his eyes as he thought about Kurt. He'd also leaned his head back against the wall and felt and heard the door closing.

He figured it was his father that sat down next to him.

'Happy New Year, Blaine.'

With a shock, Blaine snapped his head to the side where the person that had just come through the door was sitting and opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed were the gorgeous blue eyes he'd missed so, so much and that he still loved to see. Then, he noticed a small smile gracing the boy's mouth, but it wasn't genuine.

It was the sad kind of smile Blaine hated to see on him.

The boy closed his eyes for a mere second, before turning his head and gazing up at the sky.

'Three months.'

Blaine only blinked.

'And I've been nothing but completely and utterly miserable without you, even if I was finally living in the city I've always wanted to live in.'

Just then, Blaine noticed Kurt's red-rimmed eyes and his heart broke as he realized Kurt had been crying.

'I miss you. And according to what I've heard from your friends, there is a tiny chance that you might miss me, too?'

It shouldn't have come out as a question. It really shouldn't have. Because it was the truth and Tina and Artie and everyone in the Glee Club knew it, even Mr Schuester.

Because Blaine, too, had been completely miserable without his better half. And he'd been talking about it to whoever was mentally prepared enough to hear it all.

'I love you.' Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. A real smile it was, this time.

'I love you too.'

They weren't sure who was the one who leaned in, but they were pretty sure it was both of them, because within less than a second, their lips met.

They were a little greedy, having not so much as seen or heard from each other in the past three months.

But Blaine knew they were going to be okay anyhow.

Okay and together.

* * *

**... What?**


	10. Meeting

**Short drabble is short but this idea got stuck in my head.**

* * *

Blaine laughed, when one of his friends from college yelled after him as he walked into the bathroom of the shady club they'd dragged him to.

'Get some!'

Blaine merely shook his head and ignored the guy.

But when he walked into that bathroom, he hadn't expected to see a boy around his age, maybe a little younger, crying in the corner. He was completely ignored by the other two men, who were just headed out of the bathroom as Blaine stood still.

He just knew he must've looked rather surprised, but honestly, this wasn't a sight he saw every day.

The boy's clothes looked pretty expensive, from what he could see. The black pants seemed to have rows of bullets as decoration on the sides and the red shirt was accessorized with a black belt that was around the waist and one shoulder. On top of that, a black tie hung around his neck and it seemed the boy had loosened it a little.

Blaine bit his lip, because he wasn't very sure what to do. Usually, when he approached strangers, he was either told off or hit on. Too bad that most of the time he was in fact hit on by girls and told off by guys. And he just so happened to be as gay as the fourth of July.

Just as he tried to decide whether to do his business here and leave the boy alone or approach him instead, a pitiful and loud sob echoed through the restroom, leaving Blaine with no choice but to try and help him.

So he stepped forward, until he was right in front of the boy and leaned over him a little.

'Are you alright?'

The boy jumped and looked up at Blaine with big, blue, terrified eyes, sobs immediately fading away. Then, he looked around him, but Blaine wasn't sure if that was because he was scared and looking for help or if it was because he wanted to make sure there were no other people around.

'W-What?' The boy hiccuped.

'I asked if you were alright.' Blaine said in a friendly tone.

'Yes...'

'…'

'No.' The boy told him in a strangled voice, fresh tears streaming down his face and sobs breaking the silence around him yet again. Blaine felt sorry for him and sat down on the floor as well, leaning against the wall.

'I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's gotten you this sad?'

'How-How would y-you feel i-if you found your boyfriend making o-out with your best f-friend in a-a place l-like this?'

'… Your boyfriend cheated on you?'

'With m-my best friend. Well, s-supposed to be be-best friend.'

'In here?'

The boy nodded.

'We w-were going o-out to celebrate m-my b-birthday.'

'It's your birthday today?'

He nodded.

'That really sucks. And you found them?'

'Uhuh.'

'… Well, they certainly don't deserve you.'

'… Really?'

'Really.'

The boy looked up, his gorgeous blue-ish eyes once again leaving Blaine speechless.

'I'm Kurt.'

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up very quickly and smiled the happiest smile ever. Somehow, he knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see Kurt. If only he could get his number.

'Blaine.'

They shook hands.

* * *

**AND THEN THEY STARTED GOING OUT ON DATES AND STARTED DATING AND MOVED IN TOGETHER AND GOT AWESOME JOBS AND GOT ENGAGED AND MARRIED AND HAD 3.5 CHILDREN AND A HOUSE WITH A WHITE PICKET FENCE AND THEY GREW OLD AND WERE STILL AWESOME.**

**Someone get me away from my computer.**


	11. Manga

**I'll just go and hide in a corner now.**

* * *

Kurt had invited Blaine over to his house on a sunny Saturday afternoon. They'd only just started dating and were kind of still in the 'honeymoon' phase.

Not that Kurt minded, though. He loved cuddling with his boyfriend, or just being in the same room with him, glancing at each other constantly and pretending not to have done so or pretending not to have seen the other staring.

He also loved the making out.

But what he was a little afraid of, was of Blaine finding out one of his embarrassing hobbies.

He sighed as he turned on the shower, stepping out of his boxers after making sure the door was locked. He did not need another embarrassing moment, which involved Finn not noticing him standing in the shower and Kurt not noticing Finn having walked in and standing in front of the mirror.

Seriously, sometimes he wondered how Finn was going to make it through life if he hadn't even noticed the water splattering on the floor or Kurt singing at the top of his lungs.

Or maybe he had and he just hadn't cared about Kurt's privacy.

Kurt shuddered and pretended he hadn't even thought about that option, because it was too bizarre thinking about his stepbrother while showering.

Oh god, that sounded weird.

So Kurt merely shook his head and started thinking about other things, like what Blaine and he were going to do when they were going to the park that afternoon.

But, because he was too immersed in his thoughts and because the water streaming down his body and on the floor made a lot of sound, especially when it echoed against the walls, he hadn't heard the doorbell.

* * *

'Oh, hi, Mr. Hummel.'

'Kid, call me Burt. Kurt already practically adopted you.'

They laughed a little as Blaine hung up his coat.

'Kurt's upstairs, in the shower. Just go and wait in his bedroom or something.'

Blaine nodded and made his way upstairs, but halfway, he heard Burt calling behind him.

'And Blaine?'

'Yeah?'

'Keep the door open.'

Then, he heard a door, which, unmistakably meant that Burt had taken off to the living room. Blaine shrugged, knowing how protective Burt could be and definitely not about to test out how far he could go.

So he made his way upstairs and knocked on Kurt's bedroom door, just to be sure he was still in the bathroom and not in his bedroom, being entirely naked.

Not only would that make for an embarrassing moment, Blaine also wasn't sure if he could keep his hands to himself at that sight. The mere thought was enough to make Blaine shudder with want, but he shook his head, clearing his mind off the fact that Kurt was probably naked this very moment somewhere in the house.

So Blaine sat down after he'd decided to wait for Kurt. But something caught his eye. There was a book sticking out from under Kurt's pillows.

He bit his lip, knowing that it was possible that could be a diary or maybe even some... Risque magazine or anything private, but once again, his curiosity got the better of him and he needed to know what it was.

Although he did promise that if it turned out to be a certain magazine or a diary, he'd put it back immediately and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

But when he grabbed the corner of the book and tugged it out from under the pillows, careful not to move too many pillows so he could make it seem as if he hadn't touched anything, he realized it wasn't a diary or a magazine.

It was a manga, which surprised him, because Kurt didn't strike him as the type to actually read manga.

As he turned it around to read the backside, he took in the name.

_Junjou Romantica._

He raised his eyebrows as he read what it was about. And just when he was about to open it to take a look at what was inside, a squeal from behind him made him jump.

'Blaine!'

He turned around with wide eyes to see Kurt standing in the doorway, looking mortified at the object in Blaine's hands.

'Oh, hey Kurt. Sorry. I was curious.'

'Yes, I can see that.' Kurt sneered, obviously ashamed of Blaine finding out about the manga.

So he strolled over and pulled it out of the curly-haired Warbler's hands, closing it and stuffing it back under the pillow.

His face was beet-red and it was only then that Blaine realized that he was only dressed in jeans, with no shirt. And he also noticed how far down Kurt blushed.

'Blaine?'

'Huh?'

'Stop staring.'

Blaine couldn't help but shuddering again.

'Right. You should really wear a shirt if you don't want me to jump your bones.' He muttered.

Kurt's eyes almost fell out of it's sockets.

'… I said that out loud, didn't I?' Asked Blaine, feeling increasingly stupid and looking down at the pillows.

'You did.'

And with that, Kurt sashayed over to his closet, opening a door and grabbing a shirt, not noticing Blaine ogling him from behind.

'Hey, since when do you read manga?' The question had suddenly come to Blaine's mind and he knew that Kurt had the ability to start talking about an entirely new subject and make Blaine forget all about it if he didn't ask immediately.

'I don't really... actively read them, you know...' Kurt said from where he was buttoning up a dark-gray striped waistcoat.

'Do you just read this one?'

'… Kind of.'

'So you read Boys' Love manga?'

'Only that one! The storylines are interesting. Also, please don't tell anyone, especially not my father.'

'Do you have the entire series?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Oh, Buuuuurt...' Blaine sing-songed, which earned him a pair of socks thrown against his head.

He laughed.

'Don't worry. I won't tell, on one condition.'

Kurt sighed heavily and raised his eyebrows at him.

'You'll let me borrow it to read.'

'You like mangas?'

'Not really, but I guess I can always try, even though I have no idea what it's about.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was a slight smile on his face, leading Blaine to think he was actually a bit happy Blaine thought he wasn't some freak or anything. Because he knew that was one of the things Kurt worried about.

Not that Kurt knew that Blaine knew about his insecurities, but he wasn't planning on telling him either way. So he just grinned back.

'So, what do you want to do today? Because making out is kind of out of the question, what with Dadzilla downstairs looking as if he'd rip me apart if I so much as thought about it.' Blaine joked.

'He what?' Kurt frowned.

'Relax, he's a great guy and I don't think he'd actually do that.'

'Oh, good. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park or something. It's nice outside.'

'Sure.'

And with that, they made their way downstairs again.

* * *

**I have actually read this manga and have seen the anime.**

**In the manga there were... 'certain' images of two guys doing things and it was just really awkward for me to read that and I could really not read it without laughing and giggling.**

**Okay... Time to separate from my beloved computer...**


	12. Vampire

**This very VERY crappy drabble was based on a gif. thegifofthemagi . tumblr post/23457567423**

* * *

'Blaine?'

Blaine turned around from where he was dancing once again to some upbeat tune coming from his iPod.

'Yes, Kurt?'

'Why did you hate me?'

'What? I never hated you. Never will either.'

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but then rolled onto his back from where he was lying on Blaine's bed.

'Then why did you do that claw-vampire thingy? How'd you even know I was afraid of vampires?'

'Did you see how you reacted when I suggested we watch Dracula?'

'… Okay, true. But for all you knew, I just don't like the film.'

'Kurt.'

'Blaine.'

'Your eyes widened to a size I didn't even think was possible and you started shaking your head even before I'd finished talking about the movies we could watch that had vampires in them. It was kind of really obvious.'

'Fine, I'm afraid of vampires. So? Why use it against me?'

'How about 'It was a joke'?'

Kurt tilted his head up and saw Blaine walking towards him, upside down, and Blaine put his hands next to Kurt's head, smiling down at him.

Kurt smiled back and mouthed a 'hi' at him.

Blaine merely leaned down and caught Kurt's mouth.

* * *

**I know it's crappy but I felt like writing something short.**


	13. Family

**I don't know how I got this idea. Again. I should really stop saying that...**

* * *

It was just after 3PM. Blaine sighed.

It wasn't the usual happy sigh he did when he was around Kurt. The fact that it wasn't instantly made Kurt worry about his normally overenthusiastic boyfriend.

'Blaine?' He asked, but Blaine, who was lounging on Kurt's bed, didn't even seem to hear him. He was staring at the ceiling, a distant look in his eyes.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked again, this time just a tiny bit louder. Blaine looked up, and the look on his face resembled a deer caught in headlights. It looked so adorable that Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him.

Blaine just sat up and cocked his head to the side, as if to ask 'What did I do?' in the cutest way possible.

Kurt stood up from where he had been sitting at his desk and walked over to Blaine, giving him a small kiss on the mouth, whispering 'You're adorable' in his ear.

At last, Blaine smiled.

'Now will you tell me what's wrong?'

The sudden question made Blaine's smile falter within less than a second. As if it wasn't already obvious enough something was indeed wrong.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked in the softest, most gentle voice he could muster.

'I just… ran into someone today.' Well, okay, it couldn't get any more vague than that, could it? And it made Kurt worry even more.

'Someone?' Suddenly, Blaine looked down and Kurt wondered how he'd gotten in Blaine's lap, even though he was pretty sure he did so himself.

But the gesture of Blaine looking down, doing pretty much anything to avoid Kurt's eyes, was what sparked a certain feeling deep in Kurt's chest.

Anger.

Something had happened to his boyfriend. What if someone had hurt him? That thought made Kurt fear for the worst. Fear for what could've possibly happened to his Blaine.

'Blaine, please tell me what happened.' It wasn't a question. It was a demand, but with a soft tone. Kurt knew it was the only way to get his boyfriend to open up about his feelings, even though he hated to make Blaine feel as if he was forced to tell Kurt. But Kurt himself knew it was for the best if he did. Not only the best for Kurt or Blaine, but also for anyone who had to deal with Blaine on a daily basis.

Because once Blaine closed off, he closed off to everyone, even his mother, whom Kurt knew Blaine adored. And Blaine's mother adored Blaine. And she hated seeing him bothered about something.

Blaine looked up to see nothing but honesty in Kurt's eyes. He sighed and began to tell what had happened.

* * *

The sound of 'Teenage Dream' echoed off the walls. Blaine bopped his head along with the music as he was picking up all the dirty clothes lying on the floor of his bedroom.

'YOU MAKE ME FEEL…'

He didn't get much further with singing along, because at that precise moment, his mother knocked on the door, even though the door was wide open.

'Oh, hi, Mom.'

Blaine quickly walked over to his stereo, turning down the volume until he was able to hear his mother at last.

'Finally! You really shouldn't turn the volume up that high, sweetie.'

Blaine grinned at her, both of them knowing he'd do it again as soon as she was downstairs.

Bella just rolled her eyes at her son.

'You need to do something for me. Eliza, Mary and Shania are coming over this afternoon, but we don't have any tea anymore and I'm busy cleaning as well. Can you do your mother a favour and run to the grocery store? Please?'

She pouted. Blaine had gotten that very same habit from her, but it was very effective nonetheless.

'But… I'm cleaning too!'

'Yes, but you're not going to get a visit. You were planning on visiting Kurt instead of the other way around, right?'

Blaine blushed a little, remembering the last time Kurt was over at his house. Bella had come upstairs to say hello and to let them know she'd gotten home from work earlier than expected. And she'd found them in a very compromising, very VERY embarrassing position.

He sighed.

'Fine. What kind of tea?'

Bella smiled at him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine walked into the grocery store with a frown and a pout. It wasn't only tea she'd send him to get. She'd also asked him to bring some snacks, and all kinds of ingredients for dinner with the girls that night.

Somewhere, Blaine was incredibly grateful Kurt's father had allowed him to stay over at the Hummel-Hudson household for that night. Those women his mother was friends with were nice, but there was only so much cooing over him he could take from Eliza and Shania.

And only so much subtle questions about whether or not he had a girlfriend from Mary, who had always been a little homophobic.

But his mother had been friends with her since High School and Mary herself wasn't a _bad_ person, at least, his mother had made him see that, but she just didn't understand people like Blaine.

So Blaine did his best to avoid her, even though he thought that was a bit rude. But he'd noticed that his mother tried to keep him away from her as well. Blaine couldn't think of any other reason for that than motherly protective feelings.

He appreciated it, though.

Just as he reached for some kind of sauce, he heard laughter in the corridor next to him and his entire body froze.

Because he knew that laughter.

It was the same laughter he'd heard only two or three years ago, when he'd gotten the living shit beaten out of him at his first dance. The Sadie Hawkins dance at his school. He'd taken a friend of his, who also happened to be gay, to the dance, because he'd been a little too afraid to go alone, but he'd wanted to go nonetheless.

Which turned out to be the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

Both of the boys had ended up in the hospital. The other boy, Austin, had wanted nothing to do with him afterwards and had moved away not two weeks after they'd gotten out of the hospital at last. He'd told Blaine it was too dangerous to even come near him.

Blaine had wondered whatever happened to him, because he'd clearly gotten afraid of being gay. He wondered if Austin pretended to be gay nowadays, or that maybe he'd gotten back courage to try and be himself again.

He took a deep breath and heard the voices booming through the entire store coming closer. Quickly, he grabbed the sauce he needed and almost ran towards the cash register in the front part of the store. He loaded the stuff out and in a bag again as soon as he could.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the four boys coming out of another corridor. He gasped and lifted his hood over his head, hoping they wouldn't recognize him.

As he drove the cart towards his car, and as he lifted the bags onto the backseat, he heard the voices and the laughter again.

He supposed their car or cars must've been somewhere around there too, but as soon as he'd returned the cart, he ran back to his car and jumped in, quickly backing out of his parking space. Just then, one of the boys finally looked his way.

He saw him pointing and heard him yelling faintly, most likely to get the other guy's attention. Then, all four of them were looking at him as he drove by, making the strangest movements to scare him. Pretending to be crying, like Blaine knew he had when they'd beaten him up.

He hated them, but ignored it when he heard them yelling after him. He also heard something like a stone or maybe a beer bottle or something being thrown against his car, but couldn't bring himself to think of something else than to get out of there as soon as possible.

When he'd gotten far out of their sight and reached, he took a deep, shuddering breath, allowing the tears of fright to stream down his cheeks for a minute, before hastily wiping them away, not wanting to worry his mother in case the other girls were already there.

He coughed a little, clearing his throat and drove home.

* * *

When he opened the front door, heaving the bag inside, he huffed. She should've warned him about how much he'd have to carry. The door from the living room was opened and he looked up to see his mother smiling at him.

From the living room, the sound of laughter and babbling could already be heard.

'Hey, sweetie. What took you so long?'

She looked a little worried, but he didn't exactly feel like telling her he got a bit afraid of a group of boys.

So he smiled and put on a mask of happiness to hide his fears, like he'd done many times before.

'The line was long.'

'Oh. Alright. Just leave the groceries to me, you're late with going to Kurt anyway.'

'I am?'

Then he looked at the clock. It was already 2:15. He'd told Kurt he'd be there at two.

His phone buzzed.

'_Are you even on your way or did you get lost? Or did something bad happen?!_'

'Shit.' Blaine cursed under his breath, sprinting upstairs, retrieving his bag and running back downstairs. He stuck his head around the door, telling the women he'd be leaving, waited until they said their goodbye's and ran out the door.

* * *

'So _THAT_ was why you were late.'

Blaine nodded, still staring down at Kurt's lap from where Kurt was sitting in his lap.

'Why didn't you tell me? Or call me?'

'I don't know. It sounds so childish.'

Kurt sighed very deeply and forced Blaine to lift his head and look at him.

'Yes, and those guys seriously hurt you. You kind of have a very good reason to be afraid, especially because you were alone. I'm just glad you're okay. But why didn't you tell your mother the truth?'

'Because she was busy.'

'Um, sweetie? I have met your mother several times and I'm pretty sure she'd shove everything and everyone out of the way if you told her things like that. I don't really think she'd have cared that she had guests or not.'

Blaine smiled a little and nuzzled his head against Kurt's shoulder, feeling his boyfriend's arms being wrapped around him and a kiss pressed against his head.

'Next time something like that happens, just call me or text me or tell your mother. She's your _mother_ for a reason, you know.'

Blaine nodded.

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

He felt Kurt smile in his hair.

'Good.'

* * *

**Yeah...**


	14. Fight

**I'm not really sure if I can ever get myself to write Diary of Kurt, but I wrote a couple of drabbles that were somewhere between my files and confusing the heck out of me. So I decided to finish them and put them in the proper maps and get them out of the way first.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

He shouldn't have laughed.

That was what Kurt thought, while he turned on his other side with a little difficulty.

He was practically forced to sleep on the couch in Blaine's living room. But it really was his own fault.

He sighed as he thought about what had happened less than two hours ago.

* * *

It had been 11:30 in the evening and Blaine had come walking into his bedroom, clad in only a pair of sweatpants. Kurt, from where he'd been lounging on the bed, bit his lip to stifle a groan at this sight.

Blaine had stood in front of the mirror and had only just pulled a shirt, when Kurt noticed the worried expression on his face.

He'd asked if something was wrong, but of course Blaine denied it immediately. So, not believing a word of Blaine's denial, Kurt had jumped up and ran over to Blaine, almost knocking him over with the force with which he bumped into his back, but luckily, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest soon enough.

He'd asked WHAT was wrong this time, rather than just 'if'. And when Blaine told him he was a little insecure about his height, all the while not meeting Kurt's eyes, but opting to stare at the ground instead…

He'd laughed.

It had been a simple little huff of laughter, but it had been enough to cause a fight from which Kurt still wasn't completely sure how it had started and even what had been said had completely slipped his mind.

The only things he knew was that Blaine had been furious and had in fact accused him of having no respect for him and not being any better than he was and he'd even gone as far as to say he found Kurt's outfit ridiculous.

At this moment, Kurt really just wanted to slap himself, because in the fight itself, he must've known that it was only a little hurt thanks to his own boyfriend laughing at him for being insecure. But in the fight, Kurt had instead chosen to go all defensive and had stupidly mocked Blaine. After that, there had been a very tensed silence, until a knock on the door came.

Blaine's mother had come in and asked them to tone the volume down, because they could hear every word of it all the way down the hall.

His boyfriend had only told her that he wanted Kurt to go home, stubbornly avoiding looking anywhere in Kurt's direction. Then, he'd sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms and turning his back towards Kurt and his mother in a very melodramatic way.

Bella, Blaine's mother, had shaken her head at her son's antics.

'Kurt can't go home.' He'd vaguely registered her saying, though his attention had mostly been on Blaine, hoping he'd turn around and ask for a hug and forgive Kurt.

'It's too late and I refuse to let him drive in the middle of the night.'

'Well, he's certainly not sleeping anywhere in my room.' Blaine had huffed, although the hurt could be heard as well.

And it had stung more than the fight itself and the little bit of anger Kurt still felt had flown away as soon as he heard Blaine's tone.

Kurt had tried to apologize several times, but Blaine wouldn't even acknowledge him anymore, let alone listen to him, so Bella had pulled Kurt downstairs and had given him a thick blanket and a pillow.

'Just give him some time and space. It'll be fine.'

After that, she'd kissed his forehead and went upstairs, pulling the door to the living room close behind her, leaving Kurt alone.

At first he'd been sitting upright, thinking about what had happened, until he settled underneath the blanket, feeling very cold and lonely.

* * *

Those two hours later, he was still wide awake and wondering how much Blaine and his parents would hate him if he went upstairs now.

He sighed, knowing he usually didn't have the courage to do something like this, but he'd managed to hurt Blaine's feelings in a fight that now seemed immensely petty to him.

So he threw the covers off him, planting his feet on the carpet and getting up and, without making any noise, he walked towards the door. He opened it and it creaked a little, causing Kurt to wince and stand completely still in the doorway, listening intently for the sound of anyone having woken up.

But when he didn't hear anything, he slipped into the hallway and slowly closed the door, still listening very closely for any sounds. Once again, nothing.

So he carefully made his way upstairs, cringing every single time he heard a noise, whether it was the steps of the stairs creaking underneath his feet, the sounds of cars driving by outside and even a cough coming from somewhere upstairs.

But he managed to make it all the way to Blaine's door without waking anyone. But when he opened Blaine's door, another one was opened right next to him and he almost jumped against the ceiling, gasping.

His eyes met with Bella's frowning ones.

'What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?'

Her voice held no menace or annoyance at all, just pure curiosity.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep.'

'Because of the fight you two had?'

'… Yes.'

Bella nodded.

'If he's asleep or if he doesn't want to talk, you're going to leave him alone, you understand?'

She had used her 'mother' voice, implying that if he dared to not listen to her, he'd be sleeping in the non-existent doghouse in the backyard.

'Who's there?'

A sleepy voice had come from Blaine's bed and even in the dark, Kurt could see that the boy himself had sat upright, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

'It's me. Can I turn the light on?'

Blaine groaned and the bed creaked a little. Suddenly there was light coming from the lamp on Blaine's bedside table.

Blaine had narrowed his eyes, just like Kurt had for a mere moment, before looking back at Bella, who only nodded into the direction of Blaine's room, then retreated in her own bedroom but never closing her door.

Kurt took a deep breath, before stepping into the room and closing the door. Then, he almost speed-walked towards Blaine's bed, and awkwardly stood next to him.

The curly-haired boy looked at him for a long while, as if he was trying to decide if he even wanted Kurt near him.

But then he shuffled aside and threw the covers off the now empty side of the bed, before laying back down. Kurt smiled and almost jumped into the bed, squirming until he was comfortable, then facing Blaine, who was watching him with one eye open.

'Hey.'

'Heuy.'

Kurt suppressed the urge to chuckle at Blaine's half asleep answer. But then, biting his lip, he fully turned his body towards Blaine.

'I'm sorry about the fight.'

'S'Okay. It was stupid anyway.'

'It was… But I like the fact that you're so small!' Kurt sounded ridiculous, at least, that's what he thought, but Blaine frowned at him.

'Why?'

'Because you fit much easier in my arms that way.'

Blaine snorted inelegantly, before turning on his side and shuffling towards Kurt, burying his face in his chest and wrapping one arm around his waist, the other pushed between their chests.

Kurt smiled and placed his chin on top of his boyfriends' head. He felt the arm around his waist moving away and a second later, the light was turned off and the arm pulled the covers around them properly before settling back around his waist.

Kurt smiled, his place on the couch long forgotten.

* * *

**Because cuddles.**


	15. Car Keys

**This idea originally ended different, but then another idea came to my mind and this is how it turned out.**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he finished his moisturizing routine. It had become a habit he'd started when he was fourteen.

Just as he washed his face and had put away all the bottles he'd used, Blaine came walking in, clad in a loose hoodie, which was at least two sizes too big for him, and a pair of sweatpants.

He smiled as Kurt sat down on his bed in their shared dorm room at Dalton Academy.

'So… Where's your pillow case?'

Kurt's smile dropped and he looked over his shoulder.

Blaine was right. His pillowcase wasn't there and he himself had refused earlier to sleep without it, claiming it wasn't very hygienic to sleep without it. Who knows who else had used that same pillow?

'Well, shit.'

'Sorry?' Blaine said, laughing a little.

'Ehh. I think I left it in my car… Is it even possible to get it after curfew?'

Blaine frowned and bit his lip, but nodded.

'I think I can get someone to help. Wes actually has a key of the front door, since he's the one who has to check if everyone is in his room and stuff. We can ask if he can let us borrow it for five minutes.'

'It's worth a shot, isn't it.'

Blaine nodded with a smile and beckoned for Kurt to come with him.

Within ten minutes, they had the key and were making their way downstairs, Blaine having the key to the front door in his hand and Kurt with his car keys.

It was raining outside and the boys were both in their pyjamas, but as Kurt's car was parked very closely to the front entrance, so it wasn't much of a problem.

When they arrived at the front door, Blaine turned the key in the lock and opened the door, walking out with Kurt tagging close behind him.

Kurt led him to his car and quickly opened the trunk so they could take shelter from the rain at least a bit. Too bad it didn't do anything for the cold and the piercing wind that went right through their clothes, but at least they didn't get soaking wet.

Kurt rummaged through the mess that he'd thrown in the back of his car, until he found the pillowcase he had bought that afternoon. He'd promised Blaine to stay for the weekend, so he could give him a tour of Dalton. This way, Kurt hoped not to get hopelessly lost on his first day.

'Alright, I've got it. Ready for the run back?'

'Yes. Let's go.'

With that, Kurt closed the trunk and locked his car, after which they made a run for the door, since the rain had started pouring harder and harder.

But when Kurt caught up with Blaine, he frowned.

Blaine seemed to be patting almost his entire body and then turned to look at Kurt apologetically.

'Oh god. What's wrong?'

'I might or might not have forgotten to take the key out of the door when we went outside.'

'… So we're locked out?'

'… Yes. Sorry.'

Kurt groaned. Blaine just leaned from one foot on another.

'Blaine, in case you hadn't noticed, it's almost storming and we're locked OUTSIDE. How can you be so calm?'

Blaine bit his lip and looked down, apparently not daring to look Kurt in the eye anymore.

Kurt sighed heavily and looked around him, then back to his own hand, in which the car keys were tightly clutched. His eyebrows shot up.

'Come on.'

'Hey! Where are we going?'

'My car. At least if we sit in there, we don't freeze to death while being soaked to the bone!'

He didn't hear Blaine anymore, but just pulled him to his car, opening it once again and pushing Blaine in the backseat. Then, he climbed in himself and locked the doors from the inside. He leaned over the front seat and put his keys into the ignition, turning it one click so they had a radio to listen to and the air co to warm them.

He sighed as he settled back in his seat, turning his head to Blaine, who was lifting his hoodie off his body, scrunching up his nose in the most adorable way ever.

'Wet clothes are terrible.'

'They are.'

Blaine bit his lip and glanced at Kurt a couple of times.

'… What?'

'You don't happen to have any dry clothes here, do you?'

Kurt perked up, his mouth forming a small O. Why didn't he think of that?

So he turned around in his seat, planting his knees on it and almost crawled into the trunk, nearly hitting Blaine in the head with both his elbow and his butt.

'Hey, watch out!' Blaine chuckled.

'Sorry.'

'It's alright. Can you find anything?'

'Yeah, I see a couple op sweaters and a couple of sweatpants and jeans as well.'

'… Why do you have that in your car?'

'Because of the slushy facials and dumpster tosses at McKinley.'

'… slushy facials?'

Kurt groaned as he finally managed to grab the clothes and retreated to his seat once again.

Blaine smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you' when Kurt gave him the sweatpants and one of the sweaters, intending to turn around so Blaine could get changed.

But before Kurt realized it, Blaine had already pulled off his hoodie, wearing absolutely nothing underneath it and thus kind of showing off his chest.

And damn, was he fine.

'… Kurt?'

Just then, Kurt realized Blaine must've been trying to get his attention for a while and honestly, he wasn't even sure how long he'd zoned out. But Blaine was snapping his fingers right in front of his eyes and Kurt jumped, hitting his head against the ceiling.

'Ow!'

Furiously, Kurt rubbed his head, all the while trying to avoid looking at Blaine.

'Are you alright?'

Blaine grasped his wrists and almost forced Kurt to look at him. And when he did, he noticed there was a faint blush gracing Blaine's cheeks as well.

They just stared at each other for a while, until Blaine's eyes flickered down just a little…

Staring straight at Kurt's lips, even though it was for less than a second, before his eyes flickered up to look at Kurt's eyes again.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned in just a little, hoping he hadn't misread anything.

But before he had moved a few centimetres, Blaine's mouth was on his, slightly rough hands cupping his face.

Kurt just sat there for a moment, not fully registering what was actually happening, until Blaine pulled away.

He didn't look at Kurt, but his cheeks were clearly red and the corners of his mouth were tugged down. He seemed incredibly disappointed.

'Blaine?'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can we just change and forget about this? Please?'

'Blaine…'

'I don't know what got into me. I really thought you wanted to, and I just-'

Before he could finish the line, Kurt had grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

'Don't be sorry. I just didn't really realize what was happening and I probably don't know how to kiss either. I didn't think that you wanted to kiss me. At all.'

'I do.'

'Then shut up.'

Blaine frowned, but his eyes widened as Kurt kissed him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both boys had managed to change between their kisses.

'Maybe you can call Wes?'

'I don't think so. Wes always turns off his cell phone at night and David literally sleeps through every sound except his alarm. You could put an ambulance with full sound next to his head and he just rolls over and snores his way through it.'

Kurt giggled, until he looked out of the window and saw Wes opening the front door.

'Blaine! It's Wes. Get out and make sure he keeps the door open.'

Immediately, Blaine got out of the car and ran over to Wes while Kurt turned off his car completely and got out of the car as well. He locked it and turned to the front entrance.

Blaine had already stepped inside, but was waiting in front of the window of the other door while Wes seemed to ask him questions while holding the door open.

Once Kurt was inside as well, Wes turned to him.

'Okay, I have no idea what you did to our Blainers, but he's acting like a lovesick puppy-'

'Hey!' Blaine protested.

'- and I'm not getting much answers from him. Where were you guys?'

'In my car. Blaine managed to get us locked out, so we sat in the car to prevent ourselves from being completely soaked by the rain.'

'And those are not the clothes Blaine and you were wearing when you guys went outside, right?'

Damn Wes and his observation skills.

'We needed to change clothes, alright! Ours were already soaked!'

'Uhuh.'

Wes just smirked and turned and started walking upstairs, leaving Kurt and Blaine behind, gaping at him.

'Well,_ shit_.'

'You can say that again, Blaine.'

But when the two boys looked at each other, they smiled.

* * *

**Proof that I can not write anything even remotely smutty is right above this line. SORRY.**


	16. Strange Places

**I don't even know how this one happened... It just did, I guess.**

* * *

A crack came from underneath Kurt's foot, causing him to stand completely still. Blaine, however, apparently hadn't heard the crack and hadn't seen Kurt stand still, which made sense. So he bumped against Kurt and muttered a soft 'Sorry', but Kurt shushed him, trying to listen if that really came from underneath him.

He had no idea what to expect. For all he knew, the ground he and Blaine were walking on could collapse. Or maybe it hadn't been either him or Blaine making that sound and they were being followed by some mysterious serial-killer, out to get them.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his mind from such thoughts, as they only scared him and he needed to focus on their current situation.

They could only make out a faint light at the end of the hallway they were in.

Somehow, the two teenage boys in love had ended up in Egypt. More specifically: in a pyramid. He'd only seen a flash of the pyramid and had absolutely no idea where exactly they were in it. So he could only guess what way they had to go. And Blaine wasn't helping.

It was incredibly dark and in the strangest places, stones stuck out. And as it was, whenever one of the boys fell, he tugged the other along as well.

Because there were handcuffs around their wrists, which meant they were literally stuck with each other.

Kurt sighed softly, feeling quite relieved when there were no signs of other people or other things, except for his boyfriend.

Cautiously, he took a step forward, pulling Blaine with him.

The light came closer and it seemed to be a torch hanging off the wall.

They could go two ways: Left or right.

On the left side, there was a completely pitch-black hallway with no sign of light or anything.

On their right side, there was a strange, blue light coming from somewhere around the corner.

Kurt felt absolutely nothing for not being able to see anything if he turned left and at the same time, Blaine had grabbed his hand and was already pulling him towards the right side anyway.

So he went along. As they turned the corner, the first thing they saw was a bright blue lamp, hanging off the ceiling. This explained the strange, blue glow they'd seen earlier.

But it was the thing behind the lamp that caught Kurt's eye easily and almost made him jump with joy.

It was a doorway.

'Come on.' He told Blaine, who hadn't said a word since his apology.

So they started running towards the doorway, but about five steps until they had reached the doorway, they heard creaking, so the boys stood still.

'Blaine.'

'We're going to die.'

It was such a simple, yet terrifying statement. Kurt didn't even know how Blaine would know, but the moment he turned to look at Blaine, he only managed to catch a glimpse of the evil smirk around his mouth, before the ground underneath him fell away.

Blaine stood still, not seeming to be affected in the least by Kurt dangling off his wrist. He merely stared at him with hollow eyes.

'Blaine! Help!'

The grin that appeared on his face wasn't any better than the smirk and the never-changing hollow eyes Blaine looked at him with made it so that Kurt knew what Blaine would do beforehand.

'Don't.'

Blaine shook his head and released the handcuffs, letting Kurt fall into the darkness.

* * *

With a rather audible gasp, Kurt awoke, immediately sitting up and grasping next to him for the light switch.

He turned it on and cautiously glanced from one side of the room to the other, only to find out he was, in fact, not in some torturous chamber in a pyramid, but in his boyfriend's bedroom.

Blaine groaned and managed to open one eye half.

'Kurt? Whah?'

Kurt immediately whipped his head around and saw Blaine attempt to sit up with some trouble, giving up halfway and leaning on his elbows instead.

'Did you have a nightmare?'

'Uhuh.'

They merely stared at one another for a while, until Blaine dropped back down, turning on his side and switched the light off again.

'Come here, you.'

Kurt crawled against Blaine's chest, feeling his arms wrap around him. He shifted a little to get comfortable, feeling the nightmare already slipping from his mind, as well as the adrenaline from being scared.

'G'night.'

'Goodnight, Blaine.'

He heard the soft rustling of the blankets as Blaine adjusted their legs a little before tugging Kurt closer and burying his nose in his hair.

A content sigh escaped Kurt's lips and he closed his eyes to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	17. Singing in the car

Blaine wasn't entirely sure when it had even started, but he knew that it was definitely one of those tiny little things in his life that he would simply not want to miss out on.

As he drove on the highway, he glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, smiling when he saw the enthusiasm with which the pale young man was belting out a song from the cd they'd put in.

'Come on, Blaine, sing with me!'

'You sure?'

'Of course I'm sure!'

'Alright then.'

_'Pretty, pretty, please…'_

Yes. This was definitely one of those things Blaine loved.


	18. Wedding story

**This situation ended up being stuck in my head since yesterday. I don't even know where I got it from.**

**Either way, I sadly still do not own Glee.  
**

**I got Francey's character from Keitorin Asthore, just FYI.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt stormed through the hallway, eyes continuously searching for Francey and Cooper.

Both of them stood just outside a room, looking as if they were trying very hard not to burst out in laughter, but clearly failing miserably as they hid their giggles behind their hands.

As Kurt stepped forward, he balled his fists and thanked whatever deity was up there for the miracle that was hairspray. Otherwise, he would have looked like an exploded poodle, he was sure of it.

'Instead of laughing, can one of you please explain to me why I got a call at seven in the morning, about my boyfriend being in the hospital with- Is that Blaine? Is he crying?'

Frantically grabbing his hair, forgetting completely to care about his looks, he felt something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Blaine being in pain.

He turned to Francey, searching her face, hopeful for a sign that, no, that was not Blaine he heard crying because he broke his wrist, but she merely nodded, still trying her very best to contain her laughter in front of Kurt for some reason.

'Maybe you should take a look for yourself. He's high on pain medicine.'

Cooper, who had somehow managed to get his laughter under control, looked away from him right after he said it, clearly trying to hide yet another fit of laughter. Kurt looked at him for a second, having completely forgotten about his presence.

'Uh… alright?'

And despite his doubts as to whether or not he wanted to see this, wondering if he should be wary, he walked in and it took no more than ten seconds before he excused himself to go out of the room and join Blaine's siblings in their laughter.

* * *

Rubbing Blaine's back, he continued the story to their guests.

'Thankfully, our wedding today wasn't how he imagined it back then.'

Blaine groaned, casting Kurt a sad look that clearly asked him to stop telling this particular story, but the entire room was soon filled with the people asking the exact opposite.

Kurt mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Blaine, though he did not feel remotely sorry for embarrassing Blaine like this.

'Well… I walked into that room, rounded the corner and was met with – sorry, honey – the most ridiculous and hilarious sight of Blaine ever.

His hair wasn't gelled down for once, but it stuck out in all different directions. His face looked like that of a guilty feeling three-year-old, complete with tearstains on his cheeks and an adorable little pout. And on top of that, he was sticking his arms out at me, one of them in a bright pink cast. I remember him kickyfeeting and bouncing up and down on his ass, while he went on and on about how sorry he was that he couldn't show up in time for our wedding in the library and now I had to cancel everything, including the tigers we were supposed to set free, instead of doves. It was hilarious.'

By now, everyone was roaring with laughter while Blaine had hidden his face in his hands in shame.

His husband chuckled, giving him a kiss against his temple and another one on the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

'There was nothing funny about that entire situation. It was mortifying, Kurt!'

'Au contraire, it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen.'

Blaine huffed, but let his husband hug him regardless.


End file.
